


Obliteration

by tangablesadness



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Caring Sebastian, Fan theory, Forgotten Memories, Goodbyes, M/M, POV Sebastian, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Sad, Sad and Beautiful, Short One Shot, beauty in darkness, canon diologue, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: He did not want to forget Ciel Phantomhive, but he knew at the end of this contract all memories would be wiped clean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this a theory lurking around the fandom: Demons lose memories of their masters after they consume their souls. 
> 
> Not exactly a fan of this theory, but it does create good material.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

 

Sebastian stared at the blue haired boy, calmly gurgling spurts of blood from his mouth. He grimaced in pain as he felt along the stab wound in his waist, mentally cursing the scythe that pierced him through.

Leaning forward in a semi bow, he felt a tiny bit of displeasure at being seen in this state. This did not fit at all to his aesthetic. But alas, this was for the meal at the end.

He wondered if he ever went this far for a mortal before.

 

"You did well today Sebastian."

 

He turned to the authoritative voice commanding his attention, he felt an odd source of contentment and pride?

The moment was beautiful.

Sunlight spilled unto darkened blue hair, the shivering skin turned ivory made the single blue eye look like a the gem on the ring he often wore. That shimmering soul, enticingly light yet darkness seeping from the core, all of it colored in violet hatred. He felt the contract give a tug, a small hand wrapping around his consciousness and tempting him it's way.

 

"I don't wish to see a storm after all this."

 

He did not want to see the end of this mortal, yet he never craved nothing more.

It was a paradox, irony in it's finest form, something he considered odd. But he could feel the black spaces where memory belonged, leaching at him. He was not mortal, the centuries were long but he could bring any specific moment to the forefront when ever he pleased. So why was it that when he tried to think of a former master, blank space was all he could recall?

He stared at shivering mass of a child who held himself as an adult. He wanted that soul, he wanted the end of this contract.

 

But he didn't want to forget Ciel Phantomhive.

 

It was if it was something taboo. This contact was something he enjoyed, the façade not boring to fulfill. The boy was not some normal human as well. He would be lying if he didn't find this child, filled with shimmering despair trapped in innocent polished form, beautiful.

He would not mourn the passing, though never hearing another witty remark fall from stilled lips would be disconcerting, their essences would meld as one as he fed. It would fill him with the defiant warmth of his heart, accompanied together for eternity in the final act of utmost loyalty.

 

Demons held no devotion, but he was a butler.

 

A fair notion considering the true work of art to be his to hold forever. He had finally found the perfect soul. The perfect human.

But as he finished tasting the sweet bitterness of that conundrum, everything would fall out of focus.

 

And he would not remember.

 

He would not remember.

 

He shut his eyes slightly and pulled his coat tighter over that tiny body, deciding that savouring the moment, hoping to lengthen this contact, was what he could stand. Because the ending would be hopelessly beautiful, yet an immortal creature such as him could not stand the ephemeral notion to it.

 

He did not wish to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I use feedback to improve, please let me know what you think.


End file.
